Love Interruption
by girloncaffeine
Summary: Hibari is dealing with a very problematic letter and Dino is dealing with a very problematic Hibari. There's some alcohol abuse and violence involved and maybe a broken heart or two as well. Oh, and there's a wedding... a classy Italian wedding in the middle of Vatican. But not all guests are in a celebratory mood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and the story isn't that original either. I just find this story stashed on my old laptop and decided to share it with the world.

Warning: M/M but nothing explicit and a bit of violence, cause, you know, it includes Hibari

Staring at the white envelope on his desk, waiting to be open, Hibari was slowly emptying his whisky filled glass. The damn thing was standing there the whole week, and although he knew what was in it, he still didn't have enough courage to open it. The golden lettering stating his name was especially annoying so he flipped it over in anger. Although it was just a mere letter, it felt heavier than a rock in his hands.

After finishing his drink, instead of pouring a new one, he decides to go to bed. It was a long day and tomorrow was expected to be no different.

After tossing and turning, he finally fell asleep around 3 a.m., just to be woken up earlier than planned thanks to an unexpected phone call. It came from an unknown number familiar but the area code was more than familiar: „+39", the international phone code for Italy.

"Fucking horse..." Hibari hissed and unplugged the phone, adamant not to answer it. He still had more than two hours left till his alarm would go off, but he didn't manage to fall asleep again.

The next couple of days flew by faster than expected, in between running errands and keeping the university in order, Hibari didn't find any time to think about that thing that was waiting for him on his desk. When he arrived home and turned on the lights, he remembered it again and decided to end the tension between him and that piece of paper by tossing it into the garbage, just like he did it with the first one, few weeks ago.

The next step was reaching for some whiskey but the cabinet was full of empty bottles. Judging by the number of them, it seemed as if Hibari has recently developed a heavy drinking problem. He grabbed his coat again and decided to head out to the convenient store to re-stash his supplies.

When he opened the door he almost bumped into a figure that was standing outside of his door.

"What the..." Hibari hissed angrily at the stranger that revealed himself not to be one after all.

"Kyouya!" The man said, happy to see him.

"Move, you're in my way, idiot horse." Hibari grunted and pushed Dino aside so he could pass.

"Hey! " Dino followed him along the corridor of Hibari's building, but the young man didn't even spare him a glance. Dino reached for his arm and pulled on his sleeve, adamant in his decision to stop him.

And it had an effect, Hibari really did stop, but only to lash out at the older man.

"Don't touch me! " He hissed, finally making eye contact with the Italian.

Dino stepped back, letting go of Hibari's arm. The cold look the young man was giving him was quite frightening.

"I just want to talk to you, Kyouya. " Dino raised his hands to show him he was keeping them away from Hibari.

In that moment, one of the residents of Hibari's building passed by, giving them a suspicious look, making Hibari even more pissed off. Not that he wanted to get along with his neighbours, but being a resident shady guy wasn't really a part of his plan.

"Whatever! Wait for me in my apartment. " He tossed his keys at Dino, who almost caught them but in the end, they just ended up on the floor. „Inept at life..." Hibari was being snarky while the tall blond man reached down to pick up the keys, causing his long locks to fall into his face.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asked, still bent over and not looking directly at Hibari.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes, just don't touch anything."

"Kyouya!" Dino was confused but he didn't want to anger him any further so he just went back at Hibari's apartment. „No touching policy today..." He said to himself as he tried to find the right key that would open the apartment door. The last one he tried was finally a success.

The apartment was the same as he remembered it – light and minimalistic. It didn't seem like somebody's home, just a place to crash at night.

Dino took off his jacket and tossed it on a chair. Taking off the shoes was not a part of his play, apparently. He sunk into the sofa and closed his eyes. This white piece of comfortable furniture felt too good under his body, especially after all the moments that suddenly came into his mind, the good and fun times he spent on this sofa, the secrets it knew. He gripped the soft fabric with his fingers and sighed. Before dozing off completely, he managed to pull himself back together. There was always the danger of Hibari returning home and finding him in this state which would probably anger him even more than Dino's visit itself.

He jumped off the sofa and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Finding the fridge empty wasn't really that much of a surprise, really. There was only a six-pack of Heineken, so he reached for that. And a half eaten sandwich from last month, judging by its state. Dino took the sandwich in order to throw it away, but was unpleasantly surprised upon opening the trashcan.

"Of course... you didn't even open it, you child." He smirked and opened up the beer, before heading back to the sofa again.

Hour and three beers later, the door opened and Hibari was back. After noticing his feet on the coffee table, still wearing his boots nonetheless, he was pissed. Before he had a chance to lash out at the older guy, Dino decided to confront him.

"You said ten minutes! Where the fuck were you?!"

Hibari gave him a side glance as he was putting the bag on the table.

"I went to get alcohol, but apparently you already had some..."

"It said RSVP!" Dino murmured. "And you didn't. That's inexcusably rude!"

"What did you say?" Hibari was more and more annoyed with this behaviour.

"You tossed it away. My invite! God knows what you did with my 'save the date' card." He stood up from the sofa and started walking towards Hibari, only to trip along the way.

"I didn't save it."

"The card? Or the date? "

"Neither..." Hibari said while pouring himself some recently bought whiskey.

"Hey, give me some..." Dino reached for Hibari's glass but the young man stepped backwards and kept it for himself.

"You had enough for today. "

"It's never enough!" Dino smiled and grabbed the bottle that was left on the table unprotected. He started sucking on the bottle like it was water and Hibari had to step in and take it away from him.

"Enough!"

"C'mon, we have to celebrate it! My wedding, I mean..." Dino wiped off the whiskey from his lips with his sleeve.

"Trust me, I already did that. Congratulations!" Hibari poured himself another glass from what was left of the drink.

"Why do I sense you're not happy for me?"

"Who says I'm not? Can't you see I'm delighted?" He smirked sarcastically and bottomed up his glass.

"I already explained it to you like a million time, it's just a formality. Her father is so powerful that I will be..." But Dino didn't get the chance to finish his sentence.

"I told you, I don't care. You shouldn't have come here. "

"You didn't answer the phone, you never replied to my e-mails, you didn't even open my invite."

"Well, I'm not coming. Now you have your answer and you can go home. Back to your fiancé, we don't want her to worry too much."

"Kyouya!" Dino moved closer so he had Hibari trapped between the cupboard and his own body. "I need to know you're ok with this. That you won't resent me..." He leaned his head into the crook of Hibari's neck.

"I'm fine with it." He said and pushed Dino away so he could free himself.

"Then why are you acting like this? Why are you rejecting me?!" Dino didn't understand his cold behaviour.

"Pull yourself together, this desperation doesn't suit you well." Hibari turned his back on Dino and started picking up the empty beer cans he found all across the room. "Look at this mess you made, you fucking idiot."

"I'm sorry..." Dino sniffed and covered his eyes with his hands. "I'm so sorry, Kyouya!" His voice was getting more tearful.

"Whatever, I'll pick it up, don't cry about it you moron." Hibari rolled his eyes.

Dino sat on the floor and started bawling. Hibari was surprised by the scene in front of him, for he's never seen, this usually happy guy, this distressed.

"I'm sorry for everything, I never thought this might hurt you... Kyouya..." Dino barely managed to form coherent words.

"I don't care what you do with your life." Hibari snapped and kicked Dino. "Now get up and stop acting like a child."

Dino looked up at the man standing stone faced above him while he himself was falling apart. He started wondering if those words Hibari has uttered were really the truth, if he really wasn't affected by his upcoming marriage.

"Why did you come here?" Hibari asked calmly.

"To ask you to come to my wedding."

"Too bad you made such a long trip in vain." Hibari smirked.

"I need you there, Kyouya." Dino reached out his hand and slid it up Hibari's leg. "I can't do this without you by my side."

"Stop it!" Hibari stood in place as Dino moved his hand up and down his right leg.

"Kyouya... please!" Dino moved closer so now he was kneeling before of Hibari. His both hands were now on Hibari, moving up to his lower back and his eyes were fixated on Hibari's. "I need you."

"I hate you so much!" Hibari whispered and pulled at Dino's hair, forcing his head backwards.

"Kyouya, you're hurting me!" Dino whelped in pain.

"Well, that's the point of it." Hibari smirked as he lowered his head and pressed his lips onto Dino's. What seemed to be a kiss suddenly turned into a bite as Hibari sunk his teeth as hard as he could into Dino's lover lip, making it bleed.

"Ugh... Kyouya."

"Shut up! Isn't this what you really came for?!" Hibari was still holding a tight grip on Dino's blonde hair.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Kyouya." Dino tried to reason with him.

"I have to make it unforgettable. Since this is the last time." Hibari leaned in for another kiss, but Dino stopped him.

"My marriage doesn't change anything. You're still the one I... Oh, shit, Kyouya!" Dino smiled with a sad expression on his face. "You didn't think I was going to leave you just because..."

"Just because you're marrying someone else?!" Hibari shouted, completely losing his temper pushing Dino away. He turned around and walked to the kitchen cupboard reaching for that whiskey and pouring himself another glass.

Dino stood up and slowly walked to him.

"You didn't think I was going to marry you?! You know that's not possible, right?!" He said while wiping his bleeding lip.

"Don't be ridiculous! As if I would ever want that!" Hibari laughed. "I'm not that pathetic!"

"If you were a girl, I would have married you a long time ago, you know that." Dino hugged him from behind but Hibari obviously didn't like that as he pushed him away once again.

"You better think before you speak, you fucking idiot!" Hibari pushed Dino onto the fridge and pressed his body with his own. "I'll make you remember me forever."

A/N: So, that's it, you can imagine what happened later yourself :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, I decided to continue this story, simply because I was bored. There might be even one chapter after this one, who knows.

* * *

One would think that in a city with more than 900 churches it would be difficult to choose one for the wedding. But no, for some people that was a pretty easy decision – Dino just had to pick the largest and the most famous one, situated in the centre of Vatican, the St. Peter Basilica. Since a lot of tourists visited that area on a daily basis, on the day of the wedding it was closed for visitors, the whole city of Vatican was under a careful watch of Dino's men who were in charge of keeping order, not letting anyone uninvited show up. Even the Pope had to postpone some plans for the day and let this big shot mafia boss have his day on his territory. They even considered asking the Holy Father to perform the ceremony, but seeing how that would be over the top, they had to settle for his blessing.

Hibari arrived to the Fiumicino airport on the early Saturday afternoon. Since he wanted to go unnoticed, there was no car with a driver waiting for him. He took the public transportation, first from the airport to the Termini station and from there, a metro to the station closest to Vatican. While he was riding down the escalator, breathing in the stuffy air of the underground, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, but considered it to be just a side-effect from the closed, unventilated space.

Last time he saw Dino he told him he wasn't going to come to this event, but in the last moment he's changed his mind and hopped on a plane for Italy. He didn't even have any luggage for he knew he would be returning back home on the same day.

Once he got out on his station and climbed up into the city, Hibari fell into the river of tourists who were mostly complaining how everything in the Vatican area was off limits that day because some idiot was having his wedding ceremony held there. Hibari had to smirk, thinking for himself that even though they were mostly annoying herbivores, they got one thing right – Dino was a big idiot.

Once he approached Bernini's colonnades, he was stopped by a young guy dressed in a black suit and wearing dark sunglasses, stopping him from leaping onto the 's Square.

"Sorry, you have to show me your invite and ID first." He said in Italian, but Hibari naturally understood every word of it, for he has been brushing up his language skills for the past few years.

"I don't have one." He gritted through his teeth.

"Sorry, then I cannot let you in." The young man was following instructions he has been given.

"I had one. But I lost it." Hibari was talking about his invitation, the one that landed in his trash can few weeks earlier.

"Sorry, sir… Those are the rules. This is an event of maximum security and I can let in only approved guests."

"Are you one of Dino's men?" Hibari was curious whose instruction did this annoying guy work under.

"No, I'm working for Miss Valeria's father."

"Hmph, Miss Valeria…" Hibari repeated the name with disgust.

"I mean, future Mrs. Cavallone." The young man said happily, causing Hibari to flinch.

The thought that in less than an hour Dino would be a married man and that there would be an actual woman, calling herself his wife made him sick in his stomach. In that moment, he was ready to turn around and book the first flight back to Japan, not knowing why he even came here.

"Oi, Paolo! Let him through!" There was a voice coming from the background. A familiar one at that. And a smiling face to go with it.

"Mr. Cavallone!" The guy was surprised seeing Dino here and he apologized immediately for this misunderstanding.

"It's ok, Paolo, I'll handle it from here."

"Yes, sir!" Soon enough, Paolo left, leaving Dino alone with his guest.

"Kyouya!" Dino said cheerfully and approached a vary Hibari who moved away when he saw Dino was going in for a hug.

"Don't you dare, you fuck!" Hibari cursed and stopped Dino with both of his hands.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for you wedding? What are you doing here?!"

"I was waiting for you, Kyouya."

"I told you I wasn't coming." Hibari snapped.

"Yet you're somehow here. Or are you just an illusion?" Dino smiled gently, but his eyes didn't have that usual spark as when he was really happy. He looked different somehow, trying to hide behind this happy façade.

"I couldn't miss this miserable show of yours."

"And here I was, thinking you came to kidnap the groom." Dino shook his head.

"Who would want you?" Hibari said seriously, with disgust on his face.

"I guess… I made a mistake by inviting you."

"No kidding. That's what I've been telling you from the start."

"When I saw you here, my heart jumped up, thinking you'd come for me. Thinking, my plan has worked and you came to get me, finally admitting your feelings…" Dino looked at the ground, while his voice sounded shaky. He covered his eyes with his palms, but Hibari was sure that underneath, they were filled with tears.

"Come here, you moron." Hibari pulled on the sleeve of Dino's suit and dragged him over to the part of the colonnades that was under construction, for it was shielded from the public view.

"Ugh, Kyouya…" Dino did not particularly enjoy this manhandling, but with Hibari, he was already used to this treatment. Any other person would expect their loved one to hug them and offer comfort in a situation like this, but Dino knew better – there was no way he was getting a hug, a kick in his balls would be a more likely outcome.

"Don't let your guards and guests see you this pathetic. Get a hold of yourself and go marry that girl." He spat out and let Dino alone with his sobs, leaving for the basilica. He knew that it was important to get a seat as close to the altar he could, so he would witness this charade being played out from the first row.

* * *

Once all the guests were seated, Dino appeared there as well, looking so much different than he did only half an hour ago when Hibari last saw him. His blond hair was slicked back with a heavy amount of gel and hair spray and he was wearing a white three piece suit, custom made probably by the finest tailor in Italy, a white bowtie and white oxford shoes.

_I didn't know he was the bride._

Hibari thought it was funny and the rest of the guests kept on whispering how mesmerizingly beautiful he was and how this was the first time they saw him this serious.

He was standing there, at the altar, waiting for his bride to come, yet his eyes kept on wandering, looking for a certain someone among the guests. Once he found the black haired, frowning Japanese guy, he sent a small smile in his direction. Hibari just looked away, not wanting to part take in this exchange of glances.

All of the sudden, upon hearing Ave Maria playing from the organ, all of the guests stood up and turned around. And there they were, Miss Valeria and her father, standing on the gate, ready to walk down the aisle hand under hand. They were walking slowly, but with each step, Hibari would see how breathtakingly gorgeous that girl was. Her black hair was falling freely down her back, while her dress followed the shape of her body perfectly. She was wearing a heavy layer of make-up, but it was visible that underneath all that, her face was actually naturally beautiful. The guests gasped and commented how amazing this moment was, while Hibari's stomach was twisting and turning. He felt a simple task such as breathing was extremely difficult and had to struggle to stand. Why did it hurt so much? It's not as if he was jealous, right?

"Look at him, he's crying after seeing her."

"He's so in love."

Two elderly ladies standing next to Hibari commented and made him look in Dino's way once again. Indeed, his eyes were filled with tears, but the direction he was looking at wasn't that of his bride's. Nobody else noticed, but his eyes were fixated on Hibari and this time he could not look away. Just seeing Dino like this, looking all sad and lifeless made all of this somehow tragic. Having the first row seat to this felt so much better as an idea, yet failed to deliver amusement in practice.

He decided not to take part in this any longer and managed to slip out of the basilica unnoticed. He found a side exit and found himself standing all alone in the middle of an empty square. Guess everybody else was inside, at the wedding.

He didn't want to feel like this, he wanted to ridicule Dino and his decisions, but this was just so personal and it offended him more than he hoped it would. For the past ten years, he was the one Dino was in love with, the one he would always return to in the end. Then why was he standing there, waiting to marry someone else?

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He cursed himself and dug his hands into his hair, pulling on it. This was the first time in his life his emotions have gotten the better of him and he didn't know how to stop all of these urges to kick and scream that emerged from the depths of his being.

In the middle of his unconventional outburst, he felt a tight grip around his right wrist and he noticed he was being pulled violently into the closest street, away from the basilica and the square, outside from the whole city of Vatican.

Before him, there was a blond guy dressed all in white, if Hibari had been a religious man he might have even thought he was being dragged away by an angel. But that was just Dino. A very upset Dino.

"Hurry, you brat!" He turned around and ordered Hibari who was very much confused by all of this.

"Wait… what… the wedding?!"

"Can't you see I'm trying to run away?"

"Dino?!"

The two of them were now running down the Via della Conciliazione, as fast as they could. There were some tourists around, looking at this weird scene – two good looking guys, dressed up in fancy suits, running away when no one was really chasing them. Or at least not yet.

Back at the 's, everyone was in such a shock after Dino put on a runaway groom act that the security guards and mafia members couldn't even react properly and go after him. Everyone thought he was joking and that he would return any minute, but he was already making his way down the street and to the riverside.

He didn't let go of Hibari's hand even once they were starting their run down the stairs, to the riverbank. He knew that his guys would scatter along the nearby streets, looking for him, so he thought that hiding under a bridge should be safe, at least for a while.

"What are you doing?! Let go!" Hibari yelled and ripped his hand away from Dino's tight grip.

"Kyouya, don't shout… they'll find us if we make noise."

"Are you out of your mind? You were supposed to be getting married right now." Hibari was scolding him, still not believing that this is really happening.

"I know… But I couldn't. When I saw her going down the aisle… I knew I couldn't do it. Because Kyouya was there, looking at me like that. And when you disappeared, I lost all of my reasoning and decided to follow, no matter what." Dino explained, cupping Hibari's face with his hands.

"Stop bullshitting me!" Hibari pushed him away, setting himself free from Dino's hands.

"I'm not. This is me baring my soul before you. I love you, Kyouya. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No one can replace you, not Valeria or any other girl or guy. You are the one I want. Those are my feelings. Deal with them how you see fit." Dino opened up his arms, looking straight into Hibari's face, waiting for his response.

The dark haired man stood there, still recovering from the words he just heard. He thought how Dino never looked more pathetic, he wanted to laugh in his face and disregard the words he just heard, yet his usual bravado was nowhere to be found.

"So, what is it going to be?" Dino was nervously waiting for an answer.

"To hell with you Dino!" He finally spoke, shaking his head. "You and your damn feelings…"

"I see… Guess that's fair. I was wrong to think you might return them. Sorry, for making such a mistake." The blond was once again on the verge of breaking into tears.

"Ugh, you pathetic loser…" Hibari grunted and all of the sudden ran into Dino's embrace, crashing his lips onto the mafia boss' own, kissing him violently and pulling on his hair with his fingers.

"Kyouya?!" Dino barely managed to call his name, his mouth being attacked by this forceful person. "Does this mean… you love me back?" He succeeded to move away for a second and blurt out the question that was on his mind.

"Don't be ridiculous, I fucking hate you." Hibari hissed and cupped Dino's ass with his hands.

"Of course you do…" Dino smiled and felt as if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"I hate you so much, I'm going to bite you to death." Hibari whispered into his ear and tightened the grip on his body.

"Say… wanna bite me to death on a tropical island somewhere in the Caribbean? 'Cause I sort of have an extra ticket."

"Gladly."


End file.
